


blurry vessel pilots

by reylofics



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Blurryface Era, Depression, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Texting, Vessel Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: tyler and josh exchange texts throughout the course of their relationship, each one relating to a song on their albums in chronological order.





	1. implicit demand for proof

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings:  
> \- religion  
> \- depression  
> \- suicide
> 
> stay safe and only read if you feel comfortable with the above triggers. |-/

tyler: i feel doubtful.

josh: of what?

tyler: everything.

josh: oh.

tyler: it's just...perplexing.

tyler: is it wrong to doubt Him?

josh: everyone has doubts at one point or another.

tyler: oh.

josh: all that matters is what you do with those thoughts.

tyler: i'm just trying to sort it all out.

josh: ❤️


	2. fall away

tyler: josh...

josh: yeah?

tyler: i feel like i'm falling away.

josh: you're not falling away.

josh: you're here. with me. you're not falling away.

tyler: it sounds weird but, it's almost like i can physically feel my conscience wearing thin.

josh: tyler...

tyler: yeah?

josh: you're a good person. don't ever forget that.


	3. the pantaloon

tyler: i'm tired.

tyler: life is just the same cycle of things, passed down from generation to generation...what's the point?

josh: the experiences.

tyler: ?

josh: the experiences make life worth living. even if we all end up with the same outcome, we all have different experiences in life.

josh: like us meeting each other.

tyler: i just don't like getting too attached to people who are going to eventually leave me...

josh: i will never leave you.


	4. addict with a pen

tyler: hello.

josh: hello.

tyler: i haven't talked to Him in quite some time.

tyler: we also haven't talked in a while. i'm sorry.

josh: you already know that i'm okay with that and completely understand.

tyler: i've been so busy trying to figure out the mechanics of everything that i forgot about just...letting my heart take control instead of my mind.

tyler: i'm probably just being dramatic but i think i'm ready to be my best self again.

josh: i'm really happy for you, ty. ❤️

tyler: thank you for staying with me.


	5. friend, please

tyler: i feel so alone.

josh: i feel for you, ty. i really do. but what makes you feel like you're alone?

josh: you know i'm here for you. i always will be.

tyler: there's nothing else here for me.

josh: ty, please.

josh: i know you want to go but please don't take your life away.

josh: there are so many people who love you and are here for you.

josh: tyler. please answer me. you're my best friend. don't do this.

josh: i'm coming home.

tyler: ok.


	6. march to the sea

tyler: sorry that you had to see me cry last night.

josh: Heaven forbid that i see you cry!

tyler: ...

josh: i'm only kidding. it's okay to cry.

tyler: it would be so much easier to live life if i was normal.

tyler: i want to snap my fingers and fall in line with everyone else.

josh: don't be like everyone else! you have so much more depth and insight about the world than everyone else and i know it sometimes sucks, but it's also part of what makes you so great. it's why you're my best friend.

tyler: i guess...

josh: screw "normal".


	7. johnny boy

tyler: i think i'm getting boring.

josh: you? never.

tyler: i'm starting to act like a regular person.

josh: oh?

tyler: i think i'm falling in love, for one.

tyler: i didn't think that'd ever happen but the mere fact that it's happening is enough for me.

josh: you and who...?

tyler: i don't know if i'd like to say, just yet.

tyler: they're my pride and joy.

josh: oh.


	8. oh ms. believer

tyler: they're so pretty.

josh: are you in love?

tyler: i love them as a friend but i'm beginning to love them as something more.

josh: who's the mysterious lady? jenna?

tyler: i'm not saying yet!

josh: whoever they are, they're lucky to have you.


	9. air catcher

tyler: i'm falling.

josh: is that a good thing?

tyler: i don't think i've ever fallen so quickly for someone before.

josh: love is a good thing. you should embrace it.

tyler: i want to protect my heart but...

tyler: ...at the same time, i'm falling in love with falling.

josh: you deserve love.

tyler: what if my heart gets destroyed?

josh: i doubt that anyone would do that.

tyler: i hope you're right.


	10. trapdoor

josh: tyler.

josh: are you okay?

tyler: i'm okay.

josh: no. no, you're not.

josh: stop pretending that you're okay. i saw you last night. you looked petrified.

tyler: i'm fine. just ignore me.

josh: don't disappear again.

tyler: i've never done that?

josh: yes, you have. you're physically here but you're letting your head kill you.

tyler: i'm still here. i'm alive.

josh: being alive and living are two different things.


	11. a car, a torch, a death

tyler: i know it's not necessary, but i'm beginning to make sense of things.

tyler: i'm beginning to understand.

josh: it's necessary if it helps you.

tyler: it's helping a lot.

josh: i'm glad.


	12. taxi cab

tyler: thank you.

tyler: for everything.

josh: ❤️

tyler: i know i've been a little out of it for these past couple of weeks but i couldn't have gone through any of it without you.

tyler: i don't know if you remember this...you were the first person to really show me how important it is to be guided to the right place in life.

josh: of course i remember. you have no idea how happy i am that you remember that, too.

tyler: how could i ever forget that?


	13. before you start your day

josh: hello.

josh: before you start your day, i'd like you to know that you're in my mind. always.

josh: i really hope that you're alright, too. i never want you to feel less than that.

josh: anyways, have an amazing day, ty. ☁️

tyler: ❤️


	14. isle of flightless birds

tyler: we have so much potential.

tyler: so why do i feel like we're wasting it all?

josh: maybe because we are? that's what society likes to do.

tyler: i wish i could do more to help.

josh: you are. you're helping people everyday with the words you speak through your music.

tyler: but is it enough?

josh: speaking your truth is always enough.

tyler: promise?

josh: promise.


	15. ode to sleep

tyler: i am so conflicted!

josh: conflicted about what?

tyler: i remember being scared last night. i don't know why.

tyler: then i woke up this morning and thought to myself "why am i not scared in the morning?".

tyler: i felt like setting my soul on fire last night.

josh: ty, you're scaring me.

tyler: i'm scaring myself, too.

tyler: i feel like i'm going crazy and you're the only thing keeping me sane...is that weird?

josh: no, it's not weird. as long as i'm keeping you stable, that's all i care about.


	16. holding onto you

tyler: SWAT!

josh: are you high?

tyler: high in love.

josh: that doesn't even make sense...okay.

tyler: i just feel...nice.

tyler: like i've finally regained control of my life and i'm, actually, holding onto the things that keep me happy.

josh: aw, ty, you have no idea how happy that makes me! i'm happy that you're happy.

tyler: :)


	17. migraine

tyler: i have a migraine.

josh: do you want me to make you some hot chocolate and we can watch some movies?

tyler: no...it's okay. thank you, though.

tyler: it's not necessarily a migraine, more like...

josh: ...depressing thoughts.

tyler: is it weird if i say that killing my mind would help me stay alive?

josh: a bit. i get where you're coming from, nonetheless.

josh: all i can say is that you should keep that hopeful undertone that you always seem to hide in the back of your mind.

tyler: ...is the offer still up for drinking hot cocoa and watching movies?

josh: of course.


	18. house of gold

tyler: i want to buy my mom a house of gold.

josh: that's a pretty big aspiration.

tyler: she deserves it.

josh: she really does. after all, she did such a good job of raising you.


	19. car radio

tyler: can you come with me to the store?

josh: you don't even need to ask. you know i will.

josh: is there any particular reason why you want me to come?

tyler: someone stole my car radio.

tyler: so now i'm just sitting in silence and it's a bit disconcerting that the only thing i can hear is my own thoughts.

josh: oh. you don't have to worry about that today. i'll ride with you.

tyler: thanks, jishwa.

josh: jishwa?

tyler: jishwa.


	20. semi-automatic

tyler: i'm sorry for making you cry yesterday.

tyler: i'm twisted up.

tyler: i know you don't like this part of me and it feels kind of double-sided. that's all my fault.

josh: it's okay.

josh: you can't have the good without the bad.


	21. screen

tyler: you've helped me realize so much about myself and what i believe in.

tyler: i don't know if you know this, but i was trying really hard to stay cool when i was standing in front of you today.

josh: why? you know you don't have to act a certain way around me...

tyler: i don't know. sometimes i feel weird being around you because you're far more put together than me...

josh: we're broken people. both of us. it's not just you. ❤️


	22. the run and go

tyler: do i bother you too much?

tyler: i don't want to overload you with all of my troubles. 

josh: you never bother me enough.

josh: in fact, i wish you'd talk to me more.

tyler: well...

josh: yes?

tyler: is it okay if we talk some more in my room?

josh: of course.

tyler: good, because tonight, i'd really like it if you'd stay.

josh: always.


	23. fake you out

tyler: i'll never be what you see inside.

josh: ty... :(

tyler: i mean, you say i'm not alone in my struggles and everything but i always feel like the person you see is nothing like what i see myself as...

josh: you're perfect.

tyler: but what if i'm just faking you out? or faking myself out?

josh: then that would probably suck, but you have to know that i wouldn't trade you for anyone else in this world. i promise you that you're a good person, ty.

tyler: you're too nice to me.

josh: nice people deserve other nice people.


	24. guns for hands

tyler: it won't happen again.

josh: i know what that means. i know you still have plans to take it.

josh: i can't let that happen to you. after last night...that was too close.

josh: i've been trying to sleep but i can't stop thinking about it.

tyler: i'm really sorry, jishwa.


	25. trees

tyler: hello.

tyler: ...

tyler: ...

tyler: ...

josh: hello.


	26. truce

tyler: can we try again? start over?

josh: promise me that you'll stay alive.

tyler: i promise.

josh: ❤️

tyler: ❤️


	27. heavydirtysoul

tyler: i have a crazy mind and i want to cry.

josh: let it out... :(

tyler: gangsters don't cry...B)

tyler: call me mr. misty eyed.

josh: ty, what did we talk about! i thought you were being seriously sad!

tyler: jishwa, i'm better now and you KNOW that. 

josh: i guess i've been so used to you asking me to save you that i've become a little too overprotective...

tyler: i get it. thank you.

josh: i'll always be here for you.

tyler: ❤️


	28. stressed out

tyler: i wish i had a better voice and sang some better words.

josh: your voice soothes me.

tyler: i feel insecure about it...i guess i care what people think.

josh: ty, that's a normal human condition.

tyler: i wish we could turn back time to the good ol' days when i didn't care.

josh: i don't.

tyler: why?

josh: because i would never have been able to meet you if we were stuck in the past.

josh: you're my first and only real best friend.

tyler: aw. :)


	29. ride

tyler: i just wanna stay in the sun today.

tyler: it's really nice.

josh: i completely agree.

josh: do you wanna go for a ride?

tyler: like biking?

tyler: do you even have to ask?

josh: i'm taking that as a yes!

tyler: thank you for always making me happy.

josh: i'd die for you if that made you happy.

tyler: josh...

josh: yeah, ty?

tyler: you're part of the reason that i'm alive.

josh: i have so much love for you, ty.

tyler: ❤️


	30. fairly local

tyler: someone said i'm too emotional...

tyler: is that who i am?

josh: yes.

tyler: i really have no chance in life.

josh: you didn't let me finish!

josh: i think it's a good thing that you're emotional and vulnerable about your feelings. not many people are like that. i find it really sweet.

tyler: :)))


	31. tear in my heart

tyler: sometimes, i think it takes someone else to come around and show you just what life really is and what it means.

josh: yeah...

tyler: anyways...

josh: anyways...

tyler: i like your face.

josh: i like yours, too.

tyler: no, really. this is going to sound very out there but your face is pretty and inspiring like music. 

tyler: my taste in music is literally your face...

josh: in some weird sort of way...that makes sense. in a really, really good way.

josh: my taste in music is also your face.

tyler: ❤️

josh: ❤️


	32. lane boy

tyler: i like you.

josh: why?

tyler: i like you because you're not perfect.

josh: thanks?

tyler: what i mean is that i like that you're not another perfect person who pretends to be flawless...i don't trust people like that.

josh: oh! that's what i like about you, too—i don't have to pretend to be someone i'm not around you. and the fact that you rap fast and have good tempo changes we make on our songs—that’s also why i like you.

tyler: ❤️

josh: ❤️


	33. the judge

josh: ty, are you good?

tyler: yeah, why do you ask?

josh: i heard you singing in the shower...i don't know how i'd describe it...maybe like something soft and soaked in pain?

tyler: geez, i guess i forgot to close the door while i cranked out some dismal tunes!

josh: :(

tyler: jishwa, it was just a song.

josh: i just want you to be okay.

tyler: i am. ❤️


	34. doubt

tyler: i'm scared that fear might be the death of me.

tyler: i'm scared of my own immaturity.

tyler: i'm scared.

josh: ty, calm down. what's going on?

tyler: i'm not sure if i can see this stopping? i'm starting to doubt Him again.

tyler: my mind is just...tearing me apart again.

josh: ty, it's OKAY to have doubts. you have to be stronger than your own thoughts.

tyler: i'll try...

josh: good. i know you can do it.


	35. polarize

tyler: do you ever find it annoying that i'm running to you with all of my problems?

josh: you're my boyfriend. it's my job to take care of you and your problems.

tyler: i just feel like i have so many irritating issues...

josh: we all have problems. ty, i PROMISE you that it's okay.

tyler: ❤️

tyler: hey, by the way, where are you?

josh: you'll have to come and find me...

tyler: ...

josh: just kidding. i'm at the store!

tyler: can you get some cookies, please?

josh: already done. ❤️


	36. we don’t believe what’s on tv

tyler: everyone on tv is so pretty...

josh: don't believe what's on tv.

tyler: why?

josh: tv only shows us what we WANT to see...never the reality.

josh: besides, who needs pretty people when i have you?

josh: you sing me pretty sounds and help me dye my hair...what more could i ask for?

tyler: but if this music thing fails, will you still be here?

josh: always.

tyler: do you want to know something?

josh: obviously!

tyler: i used to say i wanted to die before i'm old. 

josh: :(

tyler: but because of you, i might think twice.

josh: :)


	37. message man

tyler: i'm a loser.

josh: no, you are not! 

tyler: i was a loser when i went to my suicidal sessions and i still am.

josh: please don't call them suicidal sessions...

tyler: you don't know what i've done...

josh: but i know you.

tyler: you don't know my brain.

josh: maybe not, but i know you better than sometimes you know yourself.

tyler: you don't know my heart as well as you know my face.

josh: i know that your heart is mine.


	38. hometown

tyler: you make my soul come undone.

josh: i hope that's a good thing!

tyler: it is! you are the sun in my life. 

josh: you are the light of my life, ty. i don't know what i'd do without you.

tyler: ❤️

josh: ❤️❤️❤️


	39. not today

tyler: not today!

josh: huh?

tyler: you're out of my mind.

josh: ?

tyler: *league. i meant league. autocorrect!

josh: if anything, i'm out of YOUR league!

tyler: NO way.

josh: yes way. ❤️

tyler: ❤️


	40. goner

tyler: i'm a goner for you. you have taken my breath away.

josh: i love you, ty.

tyler: i love you too, jishwa.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment/kudos! :)


End file.
